cry for me
by kerii no garii
Summary: this is a short story about hiei and botan. hiei tells botan about his past, botan tells hiei about her feelings. how will things turn out? can they be together? and does hiei even return her feelings? please read and review, if you want another chapter.


i do not own yuyu hakusho. but one day i will!!! mwahahahaha...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~cry for me~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
botan: *flying towards the tree hiei sleeps in on her oar* HIEI!!! you have to help us with this case!!!  
  
hiei: hn.  
  
botan: *she is flying to fast, and can't stop in time to keep from hitting the tree. after hitting the tree, her   
  
and hiei are knocked to ground. hiei lands on top of her and it looks like... well... use your imagination* oops...  
  
yusuke: *appearing out of nowhere* whoa! you two, get a room or something! honestly...  
  
hiei: hmph! i was NOT doing anything! this is all the ferry girl's fault!  
  
botan: heh, um... *sweatdrop* but hiei, you have to help yusuke and the others with this case!!!  
  
hiei: ...no  
  
botan: why not! *before she is even finished talking, hiei is already gone*  
  
yusuke: how rude... *leaves*  
  
botan: hiei...  
  
~botan knew that hiei was very lonely. she had wanted to comfort him many times, but she figured he would either   
  
threaten her life, or just disregard her and leave. the truth was though, she was lonely too. ~  
  
botan: *after searching for hiei for hours, she has finally found him* hiei! please come here, i really want to speak to you.  
  
hiei: *sigh* fine. what do you want?  
  
botan: why don't you want to help us out with this case?  
  
hiei: i doesn't concern me. i owe nothing to these ningens. they haven't ever helped me.  
  
botan: but what about your friends? yusuke, kuwabara and kurama all live here! what if there world was destroyed?  
  
hiei: who cares? and don't call them my friends. they are my allies, not my friends.  
  
botan: why don't you care about anything! or anyone!!! what's wrong with you!  
  
hiei: do you really want to know?!?! then i'll tell you. i was disowned by my own relatives and thrown off of the floating   
  
island of the koorime just days after i was born. i still remember the hatred they had for me, and the way they couldn't stand   
  
to have me there. then, i was raised by thieves who grew to fear me, and also disowned me. i was young, and all alone training   
  
against demons. then i lost my tear gem that my mother gave me in a battle, and got a jagan eye implanted, which is the most   
  
unimaginable pain there is, so that i could search for the only two things that matter to me. my twin sister, and my tear gem.   
  
then, when i finally DO find my sister, she is being beaten and tortured for her tear gems. and to top ALL of this off, the   
  
fool is in love with my sister.   
  
botan: *teary eyed* why didn't you ever tell anyone any of this? you can't keep things like this bottled up inside!  
  
hiei: watch me.  
  
botan: hiei... i'm so sorry. i go around making all kinds of demands and requests... i guess i don't really have the right to   
  
make you do something you don't want to. you've had it rough enough...  
  
hiei: (what? she's not gonna make me help... wait, is she...crying? could she be crying for...me?)botan...  
  
botan: yes?  
  
hiei: don't feel sorry for me. i've already grown accustom to nobody caring for me. nobody has ever cared for me before, and i've been fine.  
  
botan: that's not true!!!  
  
hiei: what?  
  
botan: what you just said is not true! you said that nobody has ever cared for you before, but someone has...  
  
hiei: (why is she acting so strangely? is she alright?)  
  
botan: (i have to say this) hiei, i've cared for you! i care for you alot! *botan waits for a typical hiei response, like "hn"   
  
or "go away", something along those lines*  
  
hiei: *hiei pulls botan closer two him by her shoulders and looks her straight in the eye* are you telling me the truth?   
  
~hiei's tone is agressive, but not really "violent"~  
  
botan: *very suprised, nods* i swear. i've alw...*mfff!!*  
  
~the rest of her sentence is muffled when hiei pulles her closer and starts to kiss her~  
  
hiei: (i can't believe i'm doing this... but i can't help it... i've loved her for so long. i've just always assumed that she   
  
was like the rest. i assumed that she wouldn't care about me. i'm not even supposed to exist. i'm a mistake. but just now when   
  
she was talking to me, i didn't feel like my life was meaningless. i felt that it's possible for me to carry on a life that   
  
isn't empty. thank you botan.) 


End file.
